Serendipity
by JosieCarter
Summary: After the tragic demise of her best friend, Aria decides to go to Iceland for a year at a boarding school to get away from all the mayhem but what happens when she returns to find the guy, whom she shared a kiss with a year ago, teaching her English lit class? Will they be able to maintain the professional barrier of teacher and student or will they succumb to their emotions?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god, yes, this is another story. I'm going crazy with all the inspiration flooding me, god, i need help. **

* * *

**Serendipity**

(A Year Ago)

At sixteen years old, it was safe to say that Aria Montgomery didn't have many life experiences but she certainly knew about disappointment, her life had even been considered picture perfect two months back. That was before she found out that everything she believed in was a lie—okay that was a little dramatic but it was somewhat true.

Two months back she had caught her father kissing his college student, originally she had planned on not telling her mother after all she didn't want to cause her any pain and her father had promised never to see Meredith again. She believed him much to Alison's disgust, her queen bee of a best friend had been there when she had caught her father destroying the sanctity of his marriage.

Alison despised the fact that Aria was planning on lying to her mother and had even threatened her with revealing Byron's secret despite never having gone through with it. Then everything had changed once again, Alison told Aria to meet her at Hollis and so she did. There, in her father's office, she found an earring. One that belonged to a certain Meredith so out of anger and rage and humility, she told her mother the truth.

Her mother didn't deserve what Byron was doing, she didn't deserve a back stabbing son of a bitch as a husband and ever since her parents had been fighting non-stop. For a moment, it had seemed like they stopped but that was all but a second. Mike was angry, understandably, he was angry at both, his father and his sister.

Ever since she had revealed the secret her brother barely spoke to her, her father didn't even look at her and her mother wept thinking about how awful it must have been for Aria to keep the secret. What made the matter even worse was that Alison revealed two weeks back that the earring wasn't even Meredith's, she had planted it there herself to get Aria to do the right thing so she hadn't been speaking to Alison as of late which meant she wasn't talking to any of her friends—well not in front of her at least.

Not speaking to Alison meant that she was somewhat excluded from her friendship group despite Emily asking her if she wanted to come over or Hanna inviting her to a party or Spencer talking to her at night, not talking to Alison meant you were an outcast even if you had been her best friend for several years.

The words in the book she was holding were a blur to her as her thoughts were all too preoccupied with thoughts which were interrupted by a knock on the door, she sighed and put her book down before meekly saying "Come in"

Much to her surprise, it wasn't her mother with swollen eyes due to cry nor was it her father with a guilty looks on his face but instead Spencer Hastings.

"Hey Stranger" She said, teasingly as she closed the door behind her as she entered Aria's room in a skimpy black dress which clearly wasn't hers "How have you been?"

"I've been fine" Aria said, eyes wide as she got out of bed "What are you doing here?" She asked, curiously.

"I've missed you, where have you been at lunch and after school?" It was Spencer's turn to question the brunette.

Aria pursued her lips together, at first she had decided on lying, pretending to be ignorant but she was well aware of Alison "I'm sure Ali told you" She spat out angrily.

"She did" Spencer said, biting her lower lip "Aria, you know I've never been the biggest fan of Ali's schemes but the truth is that she _for once _did the right in the wrong way of course. You should have told your mother ages ago, imagine she found out through someone else"

"Of course you're supporting her" Aria said, rolling her eyes as she wrapped her arms across her chest.

"I'm not supporting anyone"

Aria bit her lower lip "She's right, Ali's always right but I wanted to tell my mom on my own terms and time. Ali had no right to—to manipulate me. She treats all of us like we're dolls; she plays with us and lies to us. We're just a part of her game" Tears filled her doe eyes but Spencer didn't respond instead she enveloped Aria into a hug.

"We're all going to this club tonight. I'd love for you to come; it'll be good for you after all you've spent way too long in this house. You don't need to speak to Ali"

* * *

It was mid-July 2009, Ezra had spent the last four years of his life preparing for the upcoming months, and he had prepared to be a teacher ever-since he had found it to be what he wanted to be. It hadn't been an easy process deciding what profession he was going to pursue, he had originally planned to be a full time writer however that was when he still had his trust fund. Times had changed and so had the plan he once had for his life.

To make things worse his ex-fiancé, who had also been his on and off girlfriend for a couple of years, had broken off their upcoming wedding so understandably Ezra was somewhat depressed as of late so his friend, Hardy, dragged him out of his studio apartment to go to Philadelphia's most popular club. Dragged wasn't even a word good enough for the motion, forced was more like it.

All of Ezra's friends were surrounding him as he sat quietly taking a sip of the beer that had been placed in front of him moments before, there were about five or six people including his ex-girlfriend from high school who now was dating his best friend but Ezra wasn't bitter about that. Jealous was a better word, he wasn't jealous of the fact that Maggie was dating Hardy, any feelings he had for his high school sweetheart had vanished years back but was jealous of the fact that they were happy and he wasn't.

Soon enough he was distracted from his thoughts by the appearance of a gorgeous woman through the entrance of a club. She was walking alongside another girl who was somewhat pulling her to a group of girls.

* * *

"Aria"

Hanna and Emily enthusiastically said her name in unison and then giggled; Alison rolled her eyes at their antics almost as if she were embarrassed. Aria forced a smile instantly regretting her decision to come here as she saw Alison's reaction to her.

"I'm glad you came, Aria, the girls and I have missed having you around" Alison said, with a smile on her face which Aria returned.

The girls all shared a smile as Aria and Alison interacted "I love this song" Alison said as the latest Lady Gaga song came on "I'm going to dance, come with me, Em?" She asked, Emily smiled shyly but went along with Alison.

A few minutes later Aria was sitting all alone in the booth, Spencer was dancing with a guy somewhere and Hanna was talking to someone at the bar. Alison and Emily were still dancing; Aria narrowed her eyes at the scene. Emily always seemed so happy when she was with Alison, even happier than when she was with Ben.

* * *

"—Well hello there pretty lady" A guy slid into her booth interrupting her thoughts with a beer in his hand. He sat closer to Aria who immediately stiffened "You know from the minute you walked into this bar, I knew I had to have you and I've been wondering if your lips taste as good as they look"

He said and Aria let out a laugh in disbelief, she looked at the guy. He was good looking, blonde hair and blue eyes but she certainly wasn't going to give in to him especially when he used such a cheesy line.

On the other side of the bar, the group was laughing as Andy tried to pick up the same girl Ezra had seen walk in, what was it? Half an hour ago. She looked uncomfortable and nervous.

"Oh my god, look at that poor girl" Maggie, his former girlfriend, said as she watched them. Ezra rolled his eyes at Andy's attempt.

"At least he's trying unlike Mr Fitz here who's probably going to mope around Jackie for years to come even when we're forty and have kids, he'll still be thinking of the good old days" Hardy joked, sighing dramatically.

"Guys leave Ezra alone, he needs time to get over Jackie. They were together for years" Joan, one of his friends, said to which Ezra smiled.

Ezra kept his eye on the girl, Andy was pushing closer to her, clearly she didn't want him around before he knew it, he had gotten up "Okay I can't watch, I'm going to get him." He said to which the group laughed.

"Seriously, I don't want to go out with you. I don't want to sleep with you and I'm not leaving with you. Can you leave me alone?"

"Come on, girl, you know you want me" Andy said and Aria scoffed, Ezra rolled his eyes as he saw the scene.

"—Andy" He said firmly "I think it's time for you to leave, come on, dude"

The man shook his head "Can you not see I'm about to score right now, don't be a buzz kill." He said in what he thought was a whisper.

Ezra scoffed, he looked at Aria who seemed prettier the closer he had gotten to him, she shook her head and Ezra helped Andy up.

"C'mon, she doesn't want to sleep with you." Ezra said, rolling his eyes as they walked away, Aria smiled softly.

"Why not?"

"Cause you're a douche and smell like you haven't showered for days"

* * *

Aria eyed the gorgeous stranger who had saved her from a uncomfortable situation just moments ago, she watched as he walked over to the bar. Her friends were nowhere to be seen and she really wanted to at least thank the guy.

She got up and walked over to the guy, tapping his shoulders lightly so he would turn around. As he did, she immediately noticed the height difference. He towered over her and she regretted not wearing the five inch instead of the three inch heels she had on today.

"I—I just want to thank you for what you um did" She mumbled, nervously with a smile "No other guy would have done that"

With a charming boyish smile he responded "No problem, Andy's drunk. He's not usually, actually he's always like this" He said with a laugh "I don't even know why I'm still friends with him"

"I know how you feel" Aria cast a glance over at Alison who was behind her hitting on some guy "So thank you"

"You're welcome" He responded "I'm Ezra" he said loudly over the sound of the blaring music.

"Aria" She said with a smile.

"I know this sounds strange but would you like to get out of here and get something to eat?" Ezra said and she laughed nodding. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the club together.

* * *

"I don't usually go to these kind of things"

Ezra explained as they walked side by side on the streets of Philadelphia, her hand was still in his. She nodded.

"Me too, I was forced. This time by emotional blackmail" Aria said, and Ezra laughed "I've always hated clubs; I'd rather stay at home and read a book."

"You read, huh?" Ezra said as he stopped and looked at her, she nodded once more.

"Yep, why do you seem so surprised?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"Well—most girls I know hate reading, especially the girls I'm attracted to" He said, his eyes widening as he realized what he said "I—mean. Um er"

She giggled and looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes, before she knew it, she was leaning in. Her lips were placed on his. Lips widened, tongue entered. Cheeks reddened as they explored each other's mouth. It felt like a need, not a want. She needed him. His hands cupped her cheeks and her hands were on his.

Breathing heavily she pulled apart, his thumb traced her cheek. He looked into her doe like Hazel eyes and it felt right as cliché as it sounded but it did. She bit her lower lip as she realized she had been kissing an older man; he was probably twenty-one or twenty-two. The last thing she needed in her life was another complication no matter how badly she wanted it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I—I have to go" Aria said, quickly and grabbed her bag as she quickly left immediately regretting her decision. She left him all alone on the bench feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

**Okay so in case you guys are confused, this scene takes part months before Ali's disappearance and it's mid July which i'm guessing in the US is summer vacation (hope i'm correct) The next chapter if i decide to write it will be a year later so if you want more, all you gotta do is REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. **

**XOXO Josie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all like this chapter! :)**

* * *

_O_ne thing Aria Montgomery had learnt in the past year was that just when you think life can't get any worse, it does. She had spent the past year in a prestigious multi-lingual boarding school in Iceland which had a beautiful view of the sites but the beauty and serenity of Iceland didn't change the fact that her best friend had disappeared and then had been murdered by a person she was supposed to trust.

Iceland had been an extremely good experience for her; she learnt to be independent and learnt a whole new language. After a considerable amount of begging, her parents finally allowed her to go to a boarding school all the way in Iceland. They understood despite their hesitation, they knew how life was extremely tough for her and all the media scrutiny of Alison didn't help.

Her deal with her parents had only lasted a year and now that year was over so she was back in the town she didn't care to visit not even during the summer. It was now early September 2010 so it hadn't exactly been a whole year but she didn't want to come during the middle of a semester.

She wondered how her friends were, they had drifted apart after they found out about the murder of Alison especially Emily. She hadn't left her room and refused to eat for days before her mother convinced her but she didn't speak to any of her friends.

The last time she had seen them was when they had met up at Emily's house a week after the funeral, it was then when she had told them she was leaving for Iceland in a week. It must've been mid-October. She never forgot the look in Hanna's eyes as she had told her, the blonde was angry understandably.

Hanna had told her she might as well never come back and that she didn't want to speak to her later that evening Spencer had said that Hanna was just upset but a part of Aria's heart never healed after hearing those words. As she thought of it Spencer had been the only supportive one, Emily never spoke; Hanna refused to speak to her whereas the preppy Hastings always understood.

One thing she was definitely going to do was apologize to Hanna back then she was also angry at Hanna for well—for being angry at her but now she completely understood. Hanna had lost Ali and when Aria told them she was leaving, Hanna had left like she was going to lose Aria as well.

"Aria" A voice yelled, one that could only belong to her mother, Aria felt all the emotions of the past year rush into her system. Tears filled her eyes as she rushed and hugged her mom.

"I missed you so much" Aria said, her voice breaking slightly. Her mother held her never wanting to let go "Promise to never let me convince you into letting me go a foreign country alone"

"I promise" Ella mumbled as she let go off her daughter, the two laughed as they looked at each other "Have you grown?"

"I haven't grown since 8th grade" Aria said, rolling her eyes.

Her mother let out a laugh and interlocked arms with her daughter "Now let's go get your luggage shall we?"

* * *

_E_zra stepped into the halls of Rosewood High after a considerably long weekend which entailed visiting his mother in New York, reluctantly, if he may add and spending the rest of the weekend listening to his sister speak of her impending wedding. He loved his sister but certainly didn't love hearing about the difference between ivory and white.

The night before he had spent drinking alongside his friends which may have not been the best decision considering the fact he had the first day of school the next day.

Truth be told, he wasn't exactly looking forward to the day, the teenagers he taught would in no way be excited about the first day of school. They'd spend the entire day discussing what they had done during the summer; he'd have absolutely no control about what they did well until the next week when all the seniors would realize that this was their last year and they had to try their upmost hardest to achieve the best possible grades they could get.

"Are you serious?" Emily, one of his students from his English class, was speaking to the vice principal—no yelling at him.

"Alison was murdered; we need to let everyone know the truth. We decided on this months back, you can't just say no. It wasn't fair what happened to her, she deserves this memorial"

"I understand that" Vice Principal Tamborelli spoke quietly pushing her aside so that no one can hear her "But Alison's been dead for a year now, there's no point in bringing up old memories now after all she was no saint"

Emily's eyes widened "What? Are you serious" She laughed without humour "No one's perfect, Mr Tamborelli. Ali wasn't. That doesn't mean we can't give her a memorial, she may have been dead for a year now but that doesn't mean I miss her any less"

Ezra sighed as he listened to the conversation; he walked over to the two before Emily said anything else which could unjustly get her into trouble "Excuse me, Vice Principal, do you mind if I speak to Emily for a second?"

Arthur Tamborelli sighed but nodded "I'm not going to change my decision, Emily, I'll see you around" He said and walked off.

Walking into his classroom with Emily on his lead, he placed his bag on his desk and leant against it as Emily watched him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, timidly as he looked at her.

"Did you hear all of it?" Emily asked in response as she realized what he was referring to, as he nodded she sighed "Tamborelli's a jerk, last year he was all for a memorial but when some students write anonymous texts about how they don't want Ali's funeral, he suddenly backs down."

He nodded and crossed his arms across his chest "Have you considered perhaps holding the memorial outside of school—hear me out, that way the people who love Alison most will be there, no one who doesn't want to be there won't be there. It'll be more special."

Emily looked out at the window "I don't know. What if no one comes" She said, her voice breaking "My friends and I drifted apart this past year; I thought this memorial may be the only chance for us to come together for Alison. What if they won't come because they don't have to? What if no one comes"

"Emily, I'm sure your friends will come and if they don't, you'll have me. Your awesome English teacher, I'll be there. I'm pretty sure that's a great incentive" Ezra joked, Emily rolled her eyes and laughed slightly.

"Thank you Mr Fitz, it means a lot. Truly does, it's nice to know that at least one teacher cares" She said and he nodded.

* * *

_A_ria dragged herself out of the house and into her car before she got any lazier; her mother allowed her one day off as Aria feigned a headache. She drove around for a while until she passed a familiar house—a pristine Victorian house with a mail box on which was a name: _Diluarentis. _ The porch was bare, the curtains were drawn. It seemed too quiet and different from the house she had frequented for the majority of her childhood.

Before her emotions became visible, she drove off towards a main street; she parked up and took out her phone. Emily's name was clear on her phone; she dialled the number and waited for a response.

"It's Emily, you know what to do" The sound of her friend's voice brought a smile to her face, this was before the tragedy of the past year, she could tell because her voice wasn't as broken as it had been the last time she spoke to her.

As she heard the beep, she contemplated her words and then spoke quickly "Hey Em, it's Aria, I just wanted to let you know that—I'm back and I'd love to get to catch up with you guys. Call me" She hangs up and sighs as she leans against her seat. The rumble in the tummy reminds her of the fact she hasn't eaten nearly all day, she leaves the car and walks into the bar.

_Snookers_

It's a college bar but as of late it seems isolated which is exactly why Ezra likes it, in the corner there's a bunch of barely legal college students drinking but the bartender doesn't question them.

A girl entered and takes a seat on the counter, the bartender approaches her. For a second, she considers ordering a beer and then remembers she hasn't drunk since the night of Alison's disappearance.

"Can I have a veggie burger?"

She asks quietly somewhat embarrassed that someone might hear her ordering a burger in a bar; her voice causes a man to turn. One seated a few seats away from her, he turns to her and his eyes widen in shock.

"Aria"

Subconsciously, he spoke out loud. He watched as she turns around, he remembered the way she left him after that wonderful kiss. He hadn't seen her in an almost a year and a half though he had never forgotten about her, she had frequented his dreams on many occasions. He dreamt of meeting her once more and it seems as if his dream came true.

The look of shock makes way onto her face, her doe like eyes widened and her lips parted slightly into a small smile.

"Ezra"

The thought of her remembering him brings a bigger smile onto his face "Um how have you been? You seem—" He tries to think of the perfect word.

"Tired, rugged, weary" She offered, smiling "I guess that's what jet lag does to you"

"You've been traveling?" Ezra asked wanting to know more about her, she nods.

"Yes, I just came back from Europe"

"Where in Europe" He asked, impressed that she had gone travelling to Europe. Most college students he knew spent their time drinking and not expanding their horizons

"Iceland"

"I spent a year abroad in Reykjavik before I went to Amsterdam, it's a great city"

Aria bit her lower lip waiting to know the question that had been on her mind for some time now: His age.

"Oh so um do you go Hollis?"

"I graduated a couple months ago, I've been teaching for a little while now"

"Yeah, yeah I think I'd like to teach."

For a moment there's silence and then Happiness by the Fray comes on, she smiled and then looked at him "I love this song"

Unable to hide his knowing smile, he nodded "B26" they shared a smile before he looked down at his glass "What's your major?"

Biting her lower lip she responded "I'm er leaning towards English"

"That's what I'm teaching" He said in disbelief, for a moment he simply stared at her exquisite beauty. The way her eyes shone when she smiles, her pale ivory skin with plump pink kissable lips, her dark and wavy hair which no longer had the streaks of pink he had seen a year back at the club.

"—and I write too but so far it's mostly personal, just for me" Aria clarified, she wonders what he's thinking as he looks at her, the only thing she can think about is the way she left him. Days after she had done that, she spent hours feeling horrible and there was no way she could apologize. She didn't even have his number.

"I'm impressed" He said simply.

"Why?"

As he moved a few seats closer to her he responded "I tried writing, I didn't get very far" He mentions sheepishly "You're lucky, if you're writing for yourself. It's true passion" He played with his glass as he summoned the courage to say what he wanted to say "Maybe you'll let me read some of yours"

"Yeah, you really want to" Aria asked, hesitantly.

He nodded, his boyish smile gracing his face once again "Yeah, you're smart. You've travelled. You have great taste in music. I'd like to get to know more about you"

Aria smiled "I'd like to get to know more about you too" All the worries and the doubts she had the year before disappeared; she no longer cared about complication. She had learnt that life was too short to care or worry.

She looked into his eyes, the mesmerizing shade of blue is just as she remembers in and leans in touching his lips softly. In a low whisper she spoke "Meet me In the bathroom in five minutes" and walked off leaving him shocked.

As she waited in the bathroom fixing her appearance, she paced back and forth wondering what exactly she was doing. He was twenty three or four for god's sake and he was a teacher, she had implied basically lied about her age. The door opened and she turned to face him, the look in his eyes matched hers. A look of desire.

He quickly walked towards her, his hands pulled her into his embrace; she bit her lower lip and placed her hands on his chest looking up at him. He looked at her fluttering eyelashes and sultry smile instantly returning a smile.

Her hand reaches up to his cheek stroking his softly, he leans down and she can feel his breath flow against her skin. Silently he presses his lips against hers, she can taste the scotch he had just drunk and he can smell her sweet perfume. Their bodies were pressed together in a heated embrace, her hands moved up to his hairs twisting his curls.

Soon he pushed her against the counter and intensified the kiss as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. He hoisted her up to the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist, they pull apart for quick breaths but then he leans in once again "I'm sorry" She mumbles in between kisses "For" _kiss_ "Leaving" _kiss_ "You" _kiss_ "The way I did".

He silences her once again with a kiss which was going to their last for a while.

* * *

_S_omething told her that today wasn't going to be as great as she wants it to be, she had been up since 5am unable to catch a moment of sleep. Every time she tried, the image of the gorgeous curly haired teacher holding her came about.

She had spent ages deciding on her outfit and thinking about what exactly she's going to say to her friends. In the end she decides on a skater black and blue dress which stops just above her knee alongside lace tights and knee high boots. Her hair is in loose waves and she grabs a jacket alongside a bag before she leaves the house.

Seconds before she enters school, Emily caught up to her with a smile, she hugged her tightly and walked alongside her "I got your call; I'd love to hang out. I'm not sure how the other girls will feel about it thought"

Aria didn't question Emily instead she told her about Iceland and how wonderful it was so she basically lied. They walked into homeroom together which also consists of her other two former best friends. They didn't make eye contact. Aria watches Hanna shocked, the blonde forces a smile and waves slightly at her before turning away.

Before she knew it, a teacher walked in. Emily turns away from Aria and sits down as does the rest of the class. Her eyes widen as she sees who the teacher, she curses and blames her bad luck.

_Shit _

He smiled at the class as he walked towards his desk and then sees Aria. Only two words escape his mouth, two words that tell Aria that he isn't exactly happy to see her.

"Holy crap"

* * *

**Review if you want more chapters because i have them so as soon as i have five reviews, i shall upload them**

**xoxo Josie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three for you lovelies! **

* * *

_I_t seemed as if the whole class and Ezra— or Mr Fitz, as she should say now, recovered from his moment of shock. They more or less ignored his words but Aria certainly didn't, she remained in her seat trying to hide herself with a book. Every now and then he would cast a glance towards her direction and she would try as hard as she could to not look at him.

Understandably he was angry, just how angry he was she didn't know, she hoped he would forgive her for _implying _she was an English major. She didn't exactly lie to him but then again, she didn't exactly tell the truth.

Her heart kept racing as she thought about what had occurred the day before, she thought of how he had held her and kissed. Biting her lower lip, she groaned at her bad luck and poor decisions after all who kisses an older man they barely know in a pub bathroom?

As she tried to hide her face in the book, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Spencer. Aria stood up and smiled brightly at the girl whom she once called her best friend, no words were needed. They simply hugged each other tightly, from over Spencer's shoulder, she could see Ezra's cold stare for a second.

"I missed you so much, how have you been? How was Iceland?" Spencer questioned as she leaned against Emily's desk.

"Iceland was good, it was great. It was beautiful and the people at the boarding school were great" She said, coolly.

Spencer nodded "We should do something—the four of us" She said, quickly "It'd be great to catch up"

"I'm not sure Hanna wants to catch up with me" Aria said, biting her lower lip "She's still angry about me leaving"

"She'll get over it, come on, what do you guys say? Girl's night at my house" Spencer said, convincingly.

"Yeah and then we can discuss the memorial" Emily said, quickly.

"Emily" Spencer began softly; Aria looked at the both of them with curious eyes as Emily sighed looking at her.

"What memorial?"

"A couple months back, we tried holding a memorial for Alison. We had everything, everything was perfect. We had the perfect speeches and Ali's mom was there as well but just when we were about to start a video played and it said _ding dong the bitch is dead" _Spencer sighed "Mrs D. took it really badly; she blamed us for it and left. The memorial never took place and now Em's trying to hold another one"

"She deserves a memorial, it's the least we can do for her"

"But don't you see? The same things going to happen and we just have to live with the fact there are a lot of people who don't view her as a victim."

"She was murdered, she was a victim." Emily said, softly. "I—I have to see coach, I'll see you guys around" She said and got up, walking towards Mr Fitz, asking for permission.

"I hope Em's okay" Aria mumbled as she watched her walk away, briefly catching eye contact with Ezra.

"Emily hasn't been okay for a long time, Aria. She loved Alison more than any of us did" Spencer said, vaguely. Aria got the impression she was implying something.

* * *

_T_he day grew painfully long as she left home room; Ezra didn't even so much as look at her nor did Hanna. The only person she had on her side was Spencer who was simply updating her on what had happened in the past year. It seemed as if everything had changed since she had left.

Hanna had lost weight and she was now the 'It Girl' she had everyone following her lead, everyone but her three best friends. Emily, the girl who once had so much hope and was full of happiness, now only had sorrow in her eyes. Spencer was considerably the same; she was still an overachieving student but she was still grieving yet she had hidden it well.

Aria played with her pencil as she listened to her History teacher's monotonous speech which was the same as she had remembered all those months back. Noel Kahn, the guy she once had a crush on, was sitting next to her.

"Only thirty five minutes left" He whispered into her ear, she looked at him shocked that he was speaking to her. She smiled slightly nodding "How was Finland?"

"Iceland" Aria corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Same thing"

As much as she wanted to correct him and let him know that it wasn't the same thing, she decided against it. If she remembered correctly, he was an ignorant jerk the last time she had seen him and doubted he had changed much at all.

"It was great" She mumbled as she rested her face on her hands as she attempted to continue listening to the speech which was basically everything on the specification.

"Did you miss me?"

"Miss you?" Aria asked in disbelief "Why would I miss you? We weren't friends"

"That's true but you did have a massive crush on me" Noel said, with a smirk.

Her eyes widened "You knew about that" She asked, shocked.

"Of course I did, you followed me like a lost puppy."

Aria let out a laugh in disbelief; she couldn't believe he was mocking her crush on him. She was glad it had faded over time, the last thing she needed was to still be swooning over a boy who couldn't care less.

"That was then, now I know better than to crush on an asshole"

* * *

_T_he school day was officially over much to Aria's relief as she walked down the hall alongside Spencer who had offered to drop her off home; she bit her lower lip thinking of Ezra. She turned to face her and spoke.

"I need to speak to Mr Fitz about something, wait for me outside. I'll be out soon" Aria and Spencer nodded leaving Aria to walk to his classroom all on her own.

Taking deep breaths in and out, she walked towards the classroom. From the door window she could see him marking something; she knocked on the door and walked in. He looked at her and sighed.

"You told me you went to Hollis"

"No" She said as she walked closer to him "I told you I was thinking about majoring in English and that's true"

"Look, I think you're amazing, Aria" He said, hesitantly "I really like you. I have done since I first met you that night in that club"

"I'm still that girl from the club, nothing's changed" She said as she placed her hand on his, Ezra looked at their hands and then at her.

"Yes—yes it has, I'm your teacher"

"I know it's not just me, you feel like this is right for us too."

"But it isn't, I'm sorry" He said as he got up "We just can't" Aria watched as he walked away from the desk and out of the classroom sighing.

* * *

_A_s soon as she got home she changed into a pair of comfy sweats and an oversized 'Go Sharks' sweater as she sat in front of the television watching 'It Happened One Night' whilst eating a gallon of Chunky Monkey.

All she could think about was how awful her first day had been, the door opened and she heard laughter. She sat up straight and saw her mother walk in alongside a familiar looking guy.

"Oh honey, I thought you were going to be out with your friends" Ella said as she walked into the living room, she watched as Aria eyed Zack.

"Yeah me too" She mumbled "I'm Aria" She said to Zack.

"I've heard a lot about you, Aria, I'm Zack. It's nice to meet you"

"This is my boyfriend" Ella said, nervously, Aria's eyes widened but she forced a smile at the pair. She got up from her position.

"Oh um, hi boyfriend, I mean Zack. Um I'm going to my room, give you guys some privacy" Aria grabbed the ice cream and raced up the stairs.

* * *

**Review your heart away!**

**xoxo Josie**


	4. Chapter 4

**_REPOST! I'm feeling a little down about the lack of reviews. Please review if you want me to continue this story. _**

* * *

_Sorry about the wait! Enjoy, hopefully. _

* * *

_L_ife wasn't black and white; life was strange and full of thousands of grey areas. Life also didn't certainly turn out the way you had planned. At every corner, something happened that made you questioned everything you believed in or so was the case with Ezra Fitz.

His previous decisions had always had him hesitant to start with especially with Jackie, he hadn't even wanted to ask her out however Hardy's insistence caused him to and then eventually he fell in love with her but with Aria, it was different, she was different.

From the moment he had seen her walk into that club he knew there was something about her, perhaps it was her smile, or her love of literature which was something strange for someone her age.

Age, it was primarily the reason why he couldn't pursue a relationship with her despite how much he longed to hold her in his arms. If she wasn't seventeen then she wouldn't be in his class which would mean he'd be allowed to go out with her.

There was something else about her, something that seemed shattered and broken; he could see it in her eyes that she had suffered something her age should never go through. She was friends with Emily; he had seen the two of them talking.

Maybe it had something to do with the murder of Alison Diluarentis, they may have been friends, he let out a little sigh as he thought of the poor girl. She had been murdered a year and some months back.

From what he gathered she was somewhat of a mean girl, she was the it girl of the school. Beautiful, funny, popular. Ezra had his fair share of experience with girls like Alison back in his high school days; he knew how they were and how they acted.

Back in the day, he certainly didn't like them however they certainly did. It might've been because of his looks or because he had, even at sixteen, a lot of money to his name. The Fitzgerald name was certainly one everyone knew in his school.

But despite the negative memories he had of those girls, he certainly never wished death upon them and was sure most of them had matured into better people however Alison was deprived of that chance.

As he drove down the streets of Rosewood, he briefly closed his eyes for a second letting out a yawn. The week had certainly been stressful considering all that had happened now it was Friday night.

He opened his eyes and saw a figure crossing the road; he immediately pressed the brakes feeling the abrupt stop of the car. The figure—the girl seemed somewhat familiar. He was sure he had seen her before which wasn't unusual considering the entire population of rosewood was 900.

It was Emily, he was sure of it. He continued to drive as he saw her on the sidewalk; he rolled down his windows and looked at her in genuine concern.

"Emily" He asked, she turned revealing her eye filled face with smudged mascara "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded although he didn't seem very convinced—not even in the slightest. He continued to drive by her side.

"Are you sure? Do you need me to drive you home?" He asked, softly. Out of all the staff at rosewood high, he was one of the few who truly showed concern for her.

Her fragility was one of worry ever since what would have been Alison's memorial when she had broken down after the inconsiderate slideshow. Her friends or former friends, as he should say now, were noticeably upset but it wasn't as bad as she was.

"I'm fine" She snapped "I'm fine" She repeated "Seriously, I've had enough of people pretending to care."

Emily looked at him, sighing, almost as if she regretted her words; she sent him an apologetic look and walked off. Not knowing what to do, he drove off after all the last thing she needed was a teacher on her case.

As the night grew later, he sat awake in his apartment something in his gut told him something had happened—with Emily. For a reason he couldn't explain, he felt as if he needed to know whether she was okay or not.

His phone vibrated on the desk beside his couch, he looked and it quickly skim-reading the message he had just received from Maggie which was just about a party or possible get together in the upcoming weeks.

An idea popped into his mind, he grit his teeth knowing he was going to regret his decision however he needed to know. He dialled a number.

"Aria, it's me Ezra, I have to ask you something. It's about Emily."

* * *

As the night progressed, Aria remained in her room listening to the beauty of Nirvana whilst painting her nails. Part of her wished that she had stayed in Iceland for a little longer at least that way she wouldn't have to deal with being called 'the dead girl's best friend'

She wondered how her friends must've felt in the past year and immediately guilt rushed through her but that wasn't the only thing she was worried about. Her English teacher was still on her mind. Aria sighed at her awful luck.

In class he barely even looked at her, he always briefly addressed her in a teacherly way nothing else. She wasn't stupid; she wasn't excepting an clandestine affair. All she wanted was to be noticed by him which was awful; she wanted to know if he felt the same way as she did about him

But she didn't want him to get into trouble so she never spoke to him unless she had to; she rushed out of his class and looking at him with googly eyes.

Spencer spoke to her every now and then, in between classes and in the changing. Hanna still sent her death glares and Emily spoke to her as if she were simply an acquaintance. She would be lying if she said it didn't hurt but she supposed it was because she had left during a time when they should have stuck together.

Her phone rang as she finished applying her nail varnish, she grabbed it and her eyes widened as she saw the caller id. The person who she least expected to call her was currently doing exactly, taking a deep breath in, she answered the phone.

"Hello, Ezra?"

* * *

_Sorry about the delay unfortunately i may not be uploading as regularly in the next month or two due to my GCSE's BUT please do review. I have no intention of not finishing these stories and your reviews give me motivation. Who knows your reviews may cause me to update in my free time?_

_xoxo Josie. _


End file.
